1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing meat products.
2. Description Of Related Technology
Generally speaking, roast meat (in particular, roast beef) is prepared by heating a block of meat, such as in an oven, at about 180.degree. to 200.degree. C., for about 20 minutes until the temperature of the central internal portion thereof reaches about 40.degree. to 50.degree. C. In this way, the blood pigment of the external portion of the block of meat is denatured to lose its red color, and the central portion of the block is kept below the discoloration temperature of meat (normally about 55.degree. C.), retaining the original red color or in the so-called half-roasted state.
Such roast meat is normally cooked and eaten at home, or served to customers shortly after cooking in restaurants, and it is prohibited by law to serve roast meat as meat products other than prepared according stated time and temperature combinations.
In the United States, regulations of the U.S. Department of Agriculture define minimum temperatures which shall be produced and maintained in all parts of each piece of meat for at least a stated time associated with such temperatures, for cooked beef, roast beef, and cooked corned beef meat products. The time/temperature combinations for such products are stated in 9 C.F.R. .sctn.318.17(a), as reproduced below in Table I:
TABLE I ______________________________________ TIME/TEMPERATURE COMBINATION FOR COOKED BEEF, ROAST BEEF, AND COOKED CORNED BEEF Minimum processing Minimum time in minutes internal temperature after minimum Degrees Degrees temperature is Fahrenheit Centigrade reached ______________________________________ 130 54.4 121 131 55.0 97 132 55.6 77 133 56.1 62 134 56.7 47 135 57.2 37 136 57.8 32 137 58.4 24 138 58.9 19 139 59.5 15 140 60.0 12 141 60.6 10 142 61.1 8 143 61.7 6 144 62.2 5 145 62.8 Instantly ______________________________________
Conventional roast meat may not be sold as a meat product other than as provided above, because in meat which is half-roasted (half-done) at the central portion, if bacteria such as salmonella which cause food poisoning are present and have not been killed, they may grow again during storage.
To produce and sell roast meat as meat products, it is compulsory to subject meat to heat sterilization, by heating the block of meat at time and temperature conditions as stated above, or at equivalent sterilization conditions.
However, in the case of roast meat products cooked by heating as designated above, the block of meat is heated at its center above the discoloration temperature of meat, and the central portion is discolored to yellowish brown. It is, therefore, difficult to maintain the state of yellowish brown on the outer portion and red in the central portion that is unique to roasted meat, and to provide the taste, texture and flavor of conventional roast meat in roasted meat products.